Out of the Sengoku Jidai, Into the Real world?
by TheWitchOfTheWillowTree
Summary: Kagome's come back from the Sengoku Jidai and she's trying very hard to get back into the swing of things, but, somehow, she doesn't seem to feel at home anymore. So, what better then to send her off to a new school? That's what her mother thinks, but, just what kind of school is her mother sending her to? Why, one full of Sohma's! Maybe this wasn't such a grand idea...
1. Prologue Part 1 - This just has to work!

"So, I'm going to Kaibara High?"

Kun-Loon turned to her daughter, pausing in her dinner preparations to nod her head and smile. "Yes, I got that in the mail yesterday, I thought it might be a good surprise…change of scenery, meeting new people, and your cousin, Saki, goes there too. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Kagome smiled slightly, almost wistfully. She hadn't seen Saki since her Oba-san* and Oji-san* had moved the family before middle school had started. Her mother was right; it would be good to see Saki, Megumi too. She nodded to her mother, happy she'd made it in, and drifted away back up the stairs to her room. Better try her uniform on now, right?

Kun-Loon watched her daughter leave before going back to cutting up the vegetables in front of her for their stew, repressing a sigh. Kagome…she hadn't been herself for months ever since Inuyasha had deposited her back to the well house, and had disappeared.

Kagome had gone in after him each and every day, more times than her mother could count, but, to no avail.

Kagome had become almost lethargic, daydreaming most of her days away, staring through her window, or up into the branches of the Sacred Tree. She'd been so sad that first month, that Kun-Loon was sure Kagome was apt to do something rash, but, it hadn't happened.

Kagome grieved, Kagome cried, and then picked herself back up, and set her mind to assimilate back into her modern life. She spent her summer making up classes, dedicating her breaks to getting her grades back up to par, and she had done it, and it had made Kun-Loon so proud, but her heart wasn't in it, not really.

Leaving Inuyasha and her other friends in the Feudal Era had hurt Kagome, more than her mother could really imagine, but Kagome hurting, well, it hurt Kun-Loon, Sota, and Jii-chan too.

They didn't know how to help her, couldn't say anything to make her feel better, and Kun-Loon had prayed, for the first few months Kagome was back, to make everything okay again. To bring Inuyasha back, to open the well again, but nothing worked, and Kun-Loon had to watch Kagome suffer her heartache.

All she could do was wish for something to happen that would make Kagome feel better. She wished that there would be some opportunity to get Kagome away, just for a little while each day, so she wouldn't think about the hurt so much.

So, about a month ago, Kun-Loon thought her prayers were answered when she got a phone call from her Giri no ani*, Yoshiro Hanajima. He'd sent birthday presents for Kagome's sixteenth birthday by mail, and had wanted to know if she'd gotten them.

Kun-Loon said yes, and, gradually, they began talking about Kagome, and how she was doing, etc. As they were talking it over, a thought suddenly struck Kun-Loon, and she asked, point blank, if he would help her.

"Yoshiro-kun, I think Kagome need's a change of pace. Perhaps…she could go to the same school as Saki-chan?" Yoshiro thought about this for a moment, and then agreed with her.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Would you mind if I took the liberty of registering her? She'll have to take the entrance exam, of course..."

He trailed off as Kun-Loon beamed. "Yes! Thank you Yoshiro-kun! I would be much obliged!"

They settled matters that she would have Kagome's middle school fax him her papers for her first day, and within two weeks, Kagome had been scheduled to take the entrance exam. She'd been happy to please her mother, and had studied very hard for the entrance exam.

Another week later and her letter of acceptance was sent to their home, along with her uniform. That had been yesterday, and after Kagome got up for the day, Kun-Loon had set her letter and the uniform on her daughters' bed, which lead them to today.

Finishing with the vegetables, she cleaned off her knife and cutting board, dried them, and then started cutting up the boneless fish she'd gotten from the supermarket that morning. Dicing the meat, she put both the fish and the vegetables into the broth, covered it, washed her knife, cutting board, and her hands, and then proceeded to make herself a cup of tea.

Kun-Loon sat down at the dinner table, holding her tea, as she stared into the cups' depths. This just had to get Kagome out of the rut she was in. Kun-Loon wanted her daughter to smile, brightly and happily, again. She wanted to hear her really laugh. She wanted Kagome to feel like she hadn't left herself back in the Warring States Era, never to return again.

This just HAD to work. It just had to.


	2. Prologue Part 2 - The first day!

"Saki, could I have a moment please?"

Saki Hanajima looked up at her father, poking his head into her room as she studied. She turned to him as he came inside, and he smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, Oto-san?"

Yoshiro didn't speak for a moment, mulling over how he was going to announce to Saki that her cousin was going to go to her high school, but then he simply asked, "Do you remember your cousin Kagome?"

Saki nodded her head. What was this about?

Yoshiro smiled at his daughter.

"Well, I've been talking with my Giri no Imoto*, Kun-Loon, and well, Kagome isn't really…doing well. At least on in the sense that her Okaa-san* wants her to be. So, she's decided to change which High School Kagome goes to. She wanted to know if it would be alright if she came to your school, as its close by some of the other options."

Saki nodded her head in understanding. Of course it would be good to see her cousin again; they hadn't seen each other since elementary school ended, but...

"Hasn't Kagome-chan been sick? Are you sure it's okay?"

Yoshiro smiled at his eldest. "Yes, she's better now, at least health wise, but, well…" He trailed off, thinking of what to say. Saki would identify so much with Kagome, through experiences they were going through, and had gone through, if only he could tell her.

Turning back to his daughter, he smiled slightly, "She's…heart sick. She tries very hard, but, it's like she doesn't know how to interact with people, because of whatever happened to her. It would be very good for her if you and your friends could…help her, you know?"

Saki nodded her head, and smiled one of her rare smiles at her father. "Yes, I'm sure Tohru and Arisa would be glad to meet her."

Yoshiro felt relieved and stood to leave his daughters' room, feeling very proud of her. However, he stopped and turned around to give her one final instruction. "Saki, on the first day, will you go meet her at the bus stop nearby? I don't want her to have to find it on her own the first time."

Saki nodded, and then got back to her homework as her father left her room.

The first day of the new school year. Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, and Yuki are all second years now. It's spring time, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"The freshmen are very cute as well!"

Tohru was gushing over the cute new freshmen coming into school and the entrance ceremony.

"Uo-chan, Kyo, you should have gone!"

Both of them chimed in at the same time.

"ANNOYING!"

Saki could have almost laughed. She had to agree with Tohru, the incoming freshmen were all cute, and their electrical waves had been pleasing.

"By the way…were is the prince?" Arisa's question brought to mind 'The Prince'. Prince Yuki. Yuki Sohma. The first boy with strange electric signals.

Tohru answered her easily. "He's the representative of the entrance ceremony, so he'll definitely be very busy."

Saki had no doubt. If he'd been her type, she would have loved him at first sight as well as every other girl, except, perhaps Arisa and Tohru. They both seemed immune, but that was just who they were. Tohru was living with the prince as it was, so she wasn't really surprised she'd become immune to his "charms".

"Oh yeah, I heard he was really tired. First day at school and he already received a love heated welcome!" Arisa laughed about that, and Saki could very well imagine new Prince Yuki Fan Club members were out there, somewhere, among the new freshmen, and not all of them girls.

Wait…new students…that's right! Her cousin! But…first…

"Tohru, at the parent meeting, I sensed Shigure was under some tension…"

"That's because there are two members of the Sohma clan in this year's freshmen class…"

Tohru went on to explain what Shigure had said about witnessing this momentous step for Hastuharu and Momiji. Saki's reply was short.

"Idiot."

Then, something got Arisa's attention. "Wait a minute…more Sohma members are coming to our school? Are they girls or boys?"

Tohru was quick to reply. "It's two boys. One of them was at the cultural festival…"

However, Tohru's words were drowned out as Arisa turned to Kyo. "Kyo, get the two Sohma's and bring them here!"

Saki agreed. "That's right, go and bring them here!"

Kyo sputtered in disbelief. "AH! WHY ME!? Tell Tohru to go, that will do! She needs to go introduce herself anyway!"

Tohru, always one to try to avoid conflict, cheerily replied, "Okay, I'll go!"

Saki just wouldn't have any of that. She placed her hand on Kyo's shoulder. This was enough to enforce maximum fear into the orange haired boy.

"Why does it have to be Tohru who goes to do these sort of things…?"

However, Kyo wouldn't be swayed, though he was definitely scared. "Why do I have to go!? Don't come near me!"

Arisa backed her up however, and together, they were ganging up on Kyo. "Yeah! You should go!"

But, sweet, sweet Tohru was one to avoid conflict. "Ah…ah…actually I had wanted to go and say hello anyway. Good thing there is a chance!" She turned to Kyo, "Kyo, why don't you come with me?"

Kyo got up, despite his earlier protests. "Hmm…why is it even at school I have to go and see these two guys!?"

Tohru came up with an easy, Tohru-like rebuttal. "Seeing them at school is a different experience. Maybe you'll be very happy!"

He stood no chance, and they were both up and gone in a flash, with Tohru waving goodbye. Arisa remarked, "He's becoming less resistant to Tohru's encouragement."

Saki saw it as well, and replied with, "Interesting…"

It was then that her cousin filled her thoughts once more. The bus stop! Oh no! She was supposed to go meet Kagome-chan there. Blinking, she turned to Arisa. "There's something I have to do at the Administration Office."

Arisa stood, not wanting to be left to a boring time, and her Hay Fever, alone. Together, they set off in the opposite direction that Tohru had gone, hoping they'd be back in time to meet the two new Sohma's.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Oto-san means Father, or Dad

Okaa-san means Mother, or Mom

Giri no Imoto means younger sister-in-law


	3. Chapter 1 - Freshmen and Cute Boys

"Really? Your cousin is starting today too?"

Saki Hanajima nodded her head, her facial expression blank, as per usual as she looked ahead; walking to the administration office with Arisa Uotani, having just remembered her cousin was coming that day.

"Yes, she's transferring into our class, I've found out as well. I thought, since we still have a little while, we could show her around a bit so she doesn't get lost."

"Sounds like a plan, Hana. What kind of person is your cousin?" Arisa was interested, as they both knew Tohru would be as well once they met. Arisa and Tohru had only met Hana's parents and little brother, Megumi, before this, and never any extended family.

Saki slowed, mulling Arisa's question over. "For the last year or so, she's been sick with all kinds of ailments, from colds to gout, but, then just as suddenly as these sicknesses started, they stopped and she made up most of the school she missed over breaks. She spent the first year of high school in the one near her house, but…ever since she stopped getting sick, she's been a little…off, or so my Oba-san* told my Oto-san*."

They started walking again, and she could feel Arisa's concern. She hadn't wanted to worry either of them, which was half the reason she forgot in the first place, but she continued on. "Oto-san didn't exactly tell me what was going on with her, but he, Okaa-san*, and Oba-san wouldn't really go into it when I asked them."

Saki trailed off, and stayed quiet for a moment, leaving Arisa to think about her cousin, and it almost made her smile to think of how she were picturing Kagome. She imagined it was about the same as her own imaginings. A girl with a young person's body, but with and old person's ailments.

Neither girl had been expecting what they saw when they got to the administration office, and this temporarily blew thoughts of the other two freshmen Sohma's out of their heads.

Kagome sighed as she got off the bus, dusting off her skirt as she stepped out of the way for the other passengers to get off as well. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand, she looked around for street signs, a little confused.

The bus ride hadn't been very long, and she was relieved the school wasn't really that far away, but still, it would have been nice to have Saki there to meet her. She must have forgotten if she still was like the Saki-chan she remembered, and always thinking about food.

Kagome smiled slightly, and then spotted a girl in the same uniform as her, rounding the next block. She happily walked after this girl, hoping she would take her to the school.

The girl met up with two friends, and, gratefully, the school wasn't much farther away. She could get there easily, and, since she knew she was going home with Saki-chan that day to visit her Oba-san*, Oji-san*, and her Itoko*, Megumi, she didn't worry too much about finding the bus stop again. She would have Saki-chan show her again the following day, after school.

However, her hopes of finding her way were shattered upon closer inspection. She'd forgotten today was also the freshmen entrance ceremony. Walking into the school, she could see that it was covered with incoming freshmen, and the student's assigned to help were vastly outnumbered in terms of second-years to first-years.

Kagome put her hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly. Well, heck! She was just going to ask someone who didn't look like they were wandering around aimlessly, trying to find their classes. She'd brought her school bag, with paper and pens in it, as she knew that it always was a short day on the first day of school, and an overnight bag to take over to Saki's with a change of clothes for bed, her toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo, etc. All the essentials…

That thought made her sober quite quickly and she felt tears sting her eyes. Feeling quite foolish, she put her head down and tried rubbing the tears out of her eyes, but she stopped when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. Looking up, she blinked at the good looking boy who stood in front of her, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked twice before smiling slightly. "Thank you…I'm fine."

He smiled, and Kagome felt a light flush rise to her cheeks. He was…cute.

"That's good; you looked a little down before."

Kagome shrugged and then asked, "Do you know the way to the administration office? I'm transferring into the second-year, and I need my schedule."

The good looking boy seemed slightly surprised. She suspected ( any was right ) that he thought she was a first year. She knew she looked young, but she didn't know she looked THAT young. She almost rolled her eyes, but, not wanting to seem rude, she just looked at him. He seemed a little surprised too, but she didn't need to wonder why for long. All the girls in the area were giving her death glares. She could understand that easily. This boy had no shortage of admirers, even among the boys, she was seeing.

The attractive boy nodded his head. "Yes, just go all the way down this hallway, and turn right, and go out the doors to the short, square building. Mrs. Kita handles transfer students."

Kagome smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you…"She paused, not knowing his name. Seeming to catch on, he smiled. "I'm Sohma Yuki …"

She filled in for him, "Higurashi Kagome…it's nice to meet you as well, Sohma-san."

"Likewise, Higurashi-san."

With pleasantries out of the way, she bowed once more and followed his directions to a 'T', coming upon the building in no time.

She found Mrs. Kita's desk quickly, and informed the older woman who she was. She was greeted kindly, which warmed Kagome up to the opinion that this was a very good school, and that she wouldn't be sorry for going here.

She was handed all of her paperwork: her schedule, the slip for all of her teacher's to sign, a map of the school, her homeroom high-lighted by the friendly woman, etc., and spent some time looking it over in one of the provided chair's in the lobby, when she looked up, turning her head towards the front doors, just in time to see a blonde girl, and a dark haired girl, turn to face her.

Stormy, gray-blue eyes met dark purple, and Kagome recognized her cousin instantly. She smiled slightly and stood, coming over to meet her.

Oba-san means Aunt

Oto-san means Father

Okaa-san means Mother

Itoko means Younger Cousin


	4. Chapter 2 - Cousins,Whispers,and Demons?

"So, that's her?"

Saki nodded, watching the raven-haired, blue eyed Kagome come to her. She'd know her cousin anywhere. She really hadn't changed all that much since they were little, except she'd become a woman, and was much taller than when they were little.

"She doesn't look like she'd been seriously sick in her life, Hana. Are you sure it's her?"

Saki almost rolled her eyes at Arisa. "Yes, it's her."

The doors of the Administration Office opened then, letting her cousin out. Her blue and white sailor fuku* was the same length as Tohru's, showing off Kagome's well-toned legs, and making the blue in her eyes stand out much more prominently.

However, it was Kagome's face, now that Saki could see it on closer inspection, and her eyes, that seemed…different. Her smile was slight, like Saki's, but cheerful…to an extent. She looked…tired, worn out, and sad. Sadness radiated off her electric waves like a tidal wave, almost masking the difference in Kagome's waves that Saki had always felt.

They'd always had been strange, this girls' waves, but now, they were so very changed, exuding something…the only word Saki had for it was 'Goodness' or, perhaps, 'Purity'. Something definitely had gone on with Kagome over the years, and Saki, ever curious, was going to find out what.

For right now, however, she would greet her cousin, instead of inspect her. Sending her a rare smile, they greeted each other with a short, kind of awkward, hug. Kagome spoke first.

"Saki-chan! It's been so long! How have you been?"

Saki shrugged her shoulders, "Fair. And yourself?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders but didn't speak. Wouldn't speak, it seemed. Instead, she angled her body towards Arisa, smiling and bowing slightly in greeting.

Saki took the hint. They would talk more later on. "Kagome-chan, this is Uotani Arisa. Arisa, this is my Itoko*, Higurashi Kagome."

Arisa held up a hand in greeting, grinning at her. "Nice to meet you, Higurashi."

Kagome nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you too, Uotani-san."

Arisa laughed. "Uo is just fine, Higurashi."

Kagome nodded, but she felt her heart hurting. Arisa reminded her so much of Sango, which was both strange and hurtful for the raven-haired girl, but try as she might, she couldn't stop comparing them.

There was an awkward moment between them, and then, the school bells chimed. Saved by the bell, as it were. Kagome used the moment to look down at her class schedule. "My class is 1-D, with Shiraki-sensei*."

"All right! You're in our class! Now you can meet Tohru, Orange top, and the Prince. Oh, and by the way, you should call her Mayu-Sensei."

Uo's exclamation surprised Kagome. She even jumped a little, because she'd been reading what her other classes were going to be, but now her face was full of confusion, even as she took in the tidbit about her new homeroom teacher. She turned to Saki.

"Saki-chan…who's…Tohru, Orange top, and the Prince?"

Saki sent Kagome a rare smile. Kagome was almost never surprised, even when they were little. She'd always had some innate ability to know what was going on around her, even if she couldn't see, so this…would be interesting for her, and for Saki to see.

"You'll meet them soon. C'mon."

Kagome was helpless to do anything but follow her cousin and her very tall, blonde, Sango-like friend. It was all she could do to keep her countenance and not tear up again. She was very determined not to do so, especially in front of her cousin.

"Who's that?"

"Is she new?"

"Why is she with the Uotani and Hanajima?"

"She's pretty cute."

"She was talking to Sohma-kun earlier!"

"NO WAY!"

Talk not, talk not, talk not, talk not…

Kagome hated being gawked at like she was a freak of nature. This reminded her too much of when she'd first come to Kaede's village, so she kept her head down as she walked, though doing so almost made her run into Uo's back.

They'd arrived just in time to class, and Saki and Uo took their seats, while Kagome stayed in the front of the class, waiting for Mayu-sensei, who came in just after the bell stopped ringing.

She noticed Kagome right off the bat, stopping in front of her and holding out her hand. Kagome saw the pair of feet and then looked up at her teacher, before handing her the slip to sign that she'd made it to class.

Mayu-sensei told her to wait where she was, and then turned to the class.

"Settle down! Settle down!"

The class quieted slowly, and she motioned to Kagome. "We have a new student today." She looked down at the paper Kagome had handed her. "Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi-san, introduce yourself."

Kagome blanched. Introduce herself? Oi vey…

However, she put on her most chipper smile, which wasn't much as she scanned the class room. Her eyes froze right on the cute boy that had helped her earlier. Sohma-san. So he was in her class? That was interesting, but she finished scanning as it didn't make much of an impression on her

Kagome bowed to the class. "It's nice to meet everyone, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I hope we can be good friends." She paused, wondering what she should say about herself. A few things popped to mind at once, so she led with that. "My family lives on the grounds of a Shinto* shrine, I'm good at archery, and I like History."

Mayu-sensei took over then, sensing the girls discomfort and not wanting to irritate her further then was really necessary, she looked over her seating chart. "Higurashi-san, there's an open seat next to Sohma Kyo. Sohma-san, raise your hand."

Kyo's hand went up reluctantly as he, for the first time since Kagome walked in, turned his eyes towards her. Orange eyes met gray-blue once Kagome locked onto his raised hand, and, without further ado, she walked towards him, towards the empty seat on his right.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her, and she could understand why he was wary. He was cute too, but in a different way than the Sohma-san she'd already met. Sohma was a pretty common name, but she had the distinct feeling she and Saki weren't the only cousins in the school.

She felt his strangeness then and stopped dead just as she came to her seat. She stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

Kyo looked back at her, more wary then before as she continued to stare at him, unaware that the whole class was watching them, and that their teacher was getting irritated.

This feeling…she KNEW this feeling. For once she didn't try to ignore what her spiritual powers were telling her, but she let it soak in, and what they were telling her made her weak in the knees. So much so, that she plopped right down in her seat, overcome, and ignorant of the whispers that broke out or the teacher trying to calm everyone down.

It just COULN'T be! They didn't exist anymore! She was absolutely sure every last yokai* and hanyo* had died out before now…so…how was one sitting right next to her in modern day Japan?

Just thinking of this made her head hurt.

Saki watched the whole exchange, and transferred looks of worry with Arisa, just as Tohru did with Yuki.

For Yuki and Tohru, they absolutely knew something had just happened in that moment between Kyo and Higurashi Kagome. What they couldn't say, but Yuki had a sneaking suspicion that the new girl was not at all what she seemed.

Tohru was just worried Kyo would pull another stunt with Kagome like he had on the first day of school with Yamagishi-san.

Arisa was thinking that maybe there was something wrong with Kagome, but it was all in her head, and it wasn't physical ailments.

Saki was far more intrigued now about her Itoko*. Saki could sense something strange with both Yuki and Kyo Sohma's electric waves, and, it appeared, Kagome could sense them too with whatever instinct or power she had, for Saki was totally convinced ( and had been since they were small ), that Kagome had powers, like her.

Kyo's thought were on the same line as Arisa's, but he was also thinking about the look in her eyes. Like she knew him, and saw threw him, right into his soul, where he kept all his secrets.

That look made him feel exposed, and he didn't like that, not at all. He would have to keep his distance, and discreetly try to see to it that Tohru and her friends didn't try to make friends with the new girl.

Yeah….FAT CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENING KYO!~

But, you know, wishful thinking…

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!

Itoko means Cousin

Fuku means Uniform/Outfit

Sensei means teacher, or Mrs./Mr./Miss

Yokai means Demon

Hanyo means half demon

Shinto is a religion practiced mostly in Japan

By the way, I'm using the honorifics to give it a more…and don't hate me for saying this, it's the best way I can explain it…Japanese feel to it, instead of American. They're very proper, and I wanted to give it a little flavor, so I added them in.

-San : A respectful honorific for equals of any age. (The closest things we have are Mr./Mrs./Miss/Ms. )

-Chan : This is used mostly when the speaker finds the person their speaking to endearing. It's used between friends, couples, on cute animals (sheep-chan, bunny-chan, etc.), babies, young children, grandparents, etc. To use chan after a superiors name would be condescending and rude. The exclusive boy form of his is "Bo"

-Kun : Used when someone of 'senior status' is addressing someone with 'junior status', or by men/women/boys/girls to male friends, and male children. It's not a hard rule that it's only used for boys, so it can be used for girls as well. For example, Kun can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of either gender. Also, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as Kun by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students.

-Sama : a markedly more respectful version of san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, Sama expresses extreme arrogance

If I've gotten something wrong, please blame Wikipedia…^^;


	5. Chapter 3 - Daydream End, with Badmidon?

"That's her?"

"Yeah, she was staring at Sohma-san's cousin!"

"Think they know each other?"

"Who knows…"

"First she's putting moves on Yuki and then Kyo? Really?"

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? FIRST HONDA-SAN AND NOW **HER**!?"

Whisper…Whisper…Whisper…

What on EARTH was taking Saki so long!?

She was so sick of the whispers, the stares, the glares, even the pointing ( yes, some people were actually POINTING at her! ).

She REALLY wanted to leave this place, but she had no idea where to go from here to get to Saki's house. She needed her Itoko, and needed her badly right then.

_Please, Saki, please let's just GO_! Kagome thought, almost desperate to get out of the stifling atmosphere around her. This was the worst decision in the world.

"Ah...Kagome-chan...you're here."

Kagome slowly turned towards her cousin, smiling a tight smile. Saki immediately understood that something was wrong, and it didn't take her much to know what was going on.

"I see you've been making friends."

Her irritation rose to the surface, plain as day, and Saki smiled slightly at her cousin.

"Will it help if I introduce you to people who won't point and whisper about you?"

A sigh was her answer as Kagome looked over at her, slightly worn out, even from her first day.

"Not really Saki-chan, I just want to go to your house."

Saki would have none of it, however, as she'd already decided for her cousin that she'd be introduced to Tohru and the Sohma's. Without giving her an answer, Saki turned and began walking, and Kagome had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

"Kagome, this is Honda Tohru, Sohma Kyo, Sohma Yuki, Sohma Momiji, and Sohma Hatsuharu. Everyone, this is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome."

Saki said all of this with a placid face, but Kagome's irritation was evident as she managed stiff bows to everyone, greeting them as best as she could as irritation at her cousin radiated off of her. Saki could feel just how irritated she was, but it only made her chuckle inside of her head. Kagome would thank her later.

Immediately, Kagome tried to distance herself, but she was cornered by Tohru, and froze as she was given her sweet smile. She couldn't very well be angry at her, or irritated with her, just from seeing her friendly smile. She was adorable.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Higurashi-san!"

Tohru bowed in greeting and Kagome smiled, if a bit tiredly, and bowed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Honda-san."

Tohru began talking happily, asking her questions about her first day at school.

"So, was your extra-curricular class fun today?"

Kagome nodded.

Despite the whispers and stares, she'd had a good time that day, once she could put those same whispers and stares out of her mind. Over the school day, she'd been introduced to her teachers and the students in her extra class(which had been homemaking), and her Physical Education class, which went the same way her home room had, except without the irritation that Kyo had created for her.

As Tohru talked about things she'd also done their first day, her eyes slid over to Kyo, where he was fighting with Sohma-san. Yuki Sohma. So, THAT was his first name. Yuki. It suited him.

As he continued to stare at Yuki and Kyo, she suddenly noticed something. Kyo wasn't the only one who was...strange. Kyo was the worst, the darkest of them, cat-like almost, but Yuki, and, as she looked at them, Momiji and Hatsuharu were the same, but not cat-like. Yuki reminded her of a Mouse...or a Rat. Hatsuharu was a Cow, and Momiji was a Rabbit.

She couldn't understand why they reminded her of those particular animals, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!"

She'd chosen Rock.

_How the hell was I suckered into this_?

Kagome looked around at the others and took note of who else had chosen Rock.

Kyo, Haru, and Saki-chan. Thank goodness...at least SHE didn't put Kagome on edge.

"HA!" Uo called through her medical mask.

Kagome chuckled under her breath as she moved to her position on one side of the net, being followed by Saki and Haru, secretly greatful that she wasn't on Momiji's team. She'd only met him shortly, briefy, but he overwhelmingly reminded her of Shippo. She couldn't...and she didn't want to use this word, but she had to...She couldn't STAND to be near him. Whenever he came too close, she moved away. The same with Kyo.

He hurt her most of all.

He was just like Inuyasha.

And now she was on the same team as he was.

She felt her chest constrict at the thought of Inuyasha. It was almost disabling, but only Saki noticed her discomfort. The rest of them were happily getting ready for the game, though Kyo and Uo were fighting. Again.

At least that was different. Sango and Inuyasha didn't really fight with each other, the way they did.

Kagome couldn't help but let her mind drift as she walked into position, thinking that all they were missing were a Kirara and Miroku, but those thoughts were pushed out of her head as she heard the call for the game to start.

Standing relatively near Saki, Kagome hit the birdie as it came towards her, and, in the meantime, she studied the others. In particular, the Sohma's and Tohru. It seemed very likely that Yuki was in love with Tohru, she could see it in his face as she grinned at him, or it was something very akin to it. She couldn't help but grin at the thought.

They would go well together.

What she didn't realize is that the others were studying her as well, and seeing that, not only was she enjoying herself, she was more lively as she played, like she was coming out of a daydream and into the real world.

* * *

Itoko means cousin

Any thoughts on pairings?

Thank you so much for reading, I will try to update as much/fast as I possibly can!~


	6. Chapter 4 - Sleep Over

"...It's already so dark. Time passes quickly when you're happy..."

Kagome's chest moved up and down as her heart beat against her ribs like a jack-rabbit. Greatful for her time in the Feudal Era? YES. All that demon fighting, running, and generally being thrown around by her opponents helped her quite a bit, but, still, she'd been running around the makeshift field and she was quite tired.

Looking over at Saki, and Kagome just shook her head. There was no way she was not as tired as they were, but, then again, she hadn't really moved too much during their games. Yes, games, as in the pural. They'd gone all day until it was dark, after all, it couldn't be just the one game.

Kagome looked over at Saki who looked right back at her and then turned her head towards Tohru. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Tohru..."

Kagome looked over at the poor girl. She was so tired, and yet so happy. Tohru reminded Kagome of herself when she'd first realized she was actually having fun in the Feudal Era, fighting demons, and being with her friends, and meeting people she would have never met if she hadn't been pulled into the well.

It was something to be said, as well, that Tohru could restore anyone's heart. She felt easy the closer she was to Tohru and her easy happiness, even if it made her uneasy by the same turn as Tohru was always near the Sohma's, and they were always near her.

Kagome smiled and came over to Tohru to say goodbye and goodnight, and, because she really was in a good mood, she happily said goodbye to the Sohma's, who she had seriously been trying to avoid, even as she was in the same space with them, and they all seemed surprised.

However, Kagome had to make amends to one in particular, and kneeled down to Momiji's eye level, and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't very nice when we first met, I'm not good at meeting new people and making friends too."

Everyone was watching her, had heard her, and softened as she said those words. They'd all been a little affronted that she'd been stand-offish, especially when Tohru's other friends had seemed so nice. Kyo wasn't going to forgive her easily, and she didn't think Haru would, Momiji grinned up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Oh that's okay Kagome! I don't mind."

Kagome almost melted, and felt the strong urge to hug him, but, instead, she smiled again and then stood up and walked over to Saki, who was giving her a secret smile of her own. Whatever had happened to Kagome, Saki had been right, and it was going to be okay the more time she spent with Tohru and the Sohma's, but Tohru most especially. Kagome seemed to have fluttered around her like a mother hen all afternoon and into the night.

Arisa had even commented on if Saki was jealous that her spot as "Mother" was being usurped, but Saki had stayed quiet as she'd watched. No, she wasn't mad. This was a chance to heal Kagome's heart, which is what Arisa didn't understand, and Saki didn't blame her for that.

Now, as she, Kagome, and Arisa waved goodbye, the three exhausted (well, perhaps one exhausted, one not at all phased, and one slightly tired ) teenage girls began the trek to their own homes.

* * *

"Welcome home Saki-chan! Kagome-chan! It's so good to see you! You've gotten so big!"

Kagome patted her Oba-san*'s back as she hugged the older woman back, glad to see her.

Hanajima Miyako was ecstatic to see her Mei*. Next, as she turned to welcome her daughter home from school, Yoshiro Hanajima hugged Kagome as well. She hugged him back in greeting and smiled up at him before turning to see Megumi, who struck her as looking JUST like Saki, even though she ALWAYS insisted that he did not.

She hugged him in greeting and he greeted her with a short, but tender hug back.

"Long time no see, Kagome."

She nodded and smiled as she took off her shoes and followed Saki to her room to put her things down before going right back to the table for dinner. The table was set for five and a large amount of food was on the * with salmon in the middle of them, as well as dumplings for snacks during dinner and in front of each place there was a steaming bowl of rice (quite a large pile of rice for Saki, Kagome noticed), with Soba noodles on top (with more in bowls around the table), with Sashimi* on top to complete the dish.

Each place was completed when a warm cup of tea was placed in front of it, along with water by Miyako, who was bustling around in her house slippers, and then as they sat for dinner, calmed down enough to enjoy her cooking, which was very good, despite the interesting combination of rice AND Soba noodles on one plate, but, then again, the whole families' eating habits were strange.

Kagome stuffed her face happily, and then got ready for bed. No home work on the first day, but that wouldn't be the case the next day. Kagome took a bath, brushed her hair out, brushed her teeth, and climbed into bed with Saki.

Neither minded sharing the bed, and Kagome fell to sleep first, worn out by the day's events. Saki watched her face relax into a sweet, calm mask that no one saw when she was awake.

What was eating away at Kagome?

What was hurting her heart still?

Saki felt herself drifting off to sleep, so, in her mind, as she fell back to sleep, she made a plan that would involved everyone, and that weekend.

* * *

Thank you for reading!~

Idea's for pairings? Do you guys think I should put Sesshomaru ( alive, well, and in the modern era ) in here? Or should the Feudal Era stay Feudal?

Mei - Niece

Sashimi - Raw seafood

Onigiri - rice ball

Oba-san - Aunt


	7. Chapter 5 - Invitations and Sadness

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…"

Shaking.

She hated being shaken awake.

Frowning and rolling over, she looked up through one sleepy eye, half her face still plastered to the pillow, at her cousin. She smiled slightly, closed her eyes, and then jolted up. Saki was already in her uniform.

Being wide awake plus it being the morning time didn't, and hadn't ever, worked for Kagome, but now, as she hurried through getting dressed, brushing her mop of hair out (and it stuck out at odd angles from going to bed with it wet! Dang it!), and brushing her teeth.

She hurriedly grabbed her bag, packed up, and it was then that she spied the look on Saki's face.

The girl looked about ready to keel over from laughing. Well, technically, Saki's face hadn't changed in any noticeable way, but Kagome could always detect when Saki was laughing at her.

Frowning deeply with a mouth full of minty foam, her pink tooth brush sticking out at one side, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Saki, which asked all the questions it needed to.

"You still have another two hours until it's school time, thought you would want to shower and eat…slowly."

Kagome blinked once, and then twice, and then returned to the bathroom, finished brushing her teeth, and then came out, ready to strangle her cousin.

Only she wasn't there.

Kagome followed her out to the kitchen table where breakfast was being served. The aroma made Kagome's stomach grumble, and her mouth water.

Saki turned to smile at Kagome.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome glowered at Saki, but said nothing to her as she took her seat, helping herself to her Oba-san's delicious cooking, inwardly glaring daggers at Saki who was seemingly oblivious to it (and enjoying the electrical signals ).

"Good morning!"

"How did you sleep?"

"How is Megumi-chan?"

"Did you have a good visit Higurashi-san?"

Blinking, Kagome looked up at Tohru, and then she smiled, nodding her head slightly. She was beginning to like this girl, even though she'd only just met her.

"Yes, it was nice to see my Oba-san, Oji-san, and my Itoko."

Tohru smiled at Kagome, and nodded her head, and began to tell the story of when she first met Hana-chan's parents and little brother, but Kagome was only half listening, which, she knew, was less then what Tohru deserved, but her eyes were wandering off to study Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Those two, along with their cousins, were different, but there was something distinctly...inhuman about Kyo Sohma.

"I wonder..."

Tohru paused in her story, blinking at Kagome, wondering what Kagome was 'Wondering'. When Kagome realized the happy-go-lucky girl had stopped talking, and that she'd interrupted, Kagome smiled slightly at Tohru.

"Sorry, Tohru, I was just thinking out loud."

Kagome's eyes drifted back to Kyo and Yuki, but Tohru seemed oblivious and nodded, saying that Kagome had no need to be sorry, but before Kagome could get too lost in her thoughts, or Tohru being to apologize for taking up her time, Saki and Uo stepped in.

"So, Higurashi, what's this I hear about you living on a Shinto shrine?"

Again, Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she looked up at Uo. She shrugged, looking over at Saki.

"I'm sure Saki-chan told you, my family had owned the shrine for...years."

Kagome realized that she didn't know how long they'd owned the shrine, but it had always been in their family. Shrugging slightly, Kagome elaborated as she seemed to have captured the attention of everyone sitting within hearing, which included the Sohma's in her class and the just arrived Momiji and Hatsuharu (and not to mention those fan-club girls trying to get the scoop, along with her other classmates).

Kagome felt a little cramped with everyone looking at her, but she fixed her eyes on Uo, and a light smile on her face.

"Technically, I'm the priestess in training of the shrine, though my Sofu wants my younger brother, Souta, to become the priest, though perhaps we should introduce Megumi to him...what do you think Saki-chan?"

Looking at her cousins expression, she could tell that it meant 'No way in hell', but the suggestion hadn't been a real one, at least coming from Kagome, she was only trying to get back at Saki.

Saki, however, took the time to bring up part one of her plan.

"Well I was thinking I'd like to pay a return visit this weekend..."

Kagome looked up at Saki sharply, but the idea had already sunk in with the whole group, and Momiji, thoroughly having taken a liking to Kagome's sweet, but quiet nature, quite literally, pounced on the idea.

"Oh! Can we come too! Can we!? Can we!? We've never been to a real Shinto shrine before, have we Haru!?"

Kagome looked aghast, as she was totally unprepaired for this, and Yuki, seeing her expression, quickly went to admonish the younger Sohma.

"Momiji! You can't just invite yourself along for a visit."

"But! But!"

He seemed about to cry, and it weakened Kagome's resistance. Blushing slightly, she smiled shyly at Momiji. "You can come…I guess."

Immediately, the tears were gone, and in its place, a bright smile.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU KAGOME-CHAN!"

Kagome didn't really know what to say, but as Momiji celebrated, Hatsuharu hovered nearby. Kagome looked over at him, studied him, and then she smiled slightly.

"Please come too, Hatsuharu.."

She looked over at Tohru, Uo, Yuki, and Kyo.

Then she smiled. Brightly and welcoming.

"Please, everyone come. It would be nice to have you."

Tohru smiled widely, readily accepting, and Yuki accepted as well, saying it would be nice to visit the place. Hatsuharu only nodded his head to concept, but Momiji wasn't satisfied. As Uo agreed, Momiji lept at Kyo.

"You're coming too, right Kyo? Right?"

Kagome observed that it didn't take much to make Kyo angry as he hit Momiji on the head, making the boy start to cry,

"Tohru! Kyo's hitting me!"

The rest of the girls in the class had mixed reactions, both one of thinking Momiji was adorable and outrage that Kyo was hitting him.

Tohru came over and started to try to placate Kyo, but it was Kagome that stood and came over to them. She hit Kyo in the back of the head, shocking them all in the process, and guided Momiji away from Kyo's abuse and over to Tohru. Kagome glared at Kyo and he glared right back,

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? ," Kyo screamed in a very Inuyasha way

Kagome winced at his screaming, but it also made her heart hurt. He did sound just like Inuyasha, and that was all she'd seen. Shippo and Inuyasha instead of Momiji and Kyo, and that had made her react without thinking.

Kagome didn't give him an answer right away, she only looked at him, and with that strange look in her eyes, she started creeping him out, but Kagome only turned away from him to go back to her desk.

It startled him that she'd just walked away, and he looked after her wondering what was with her.

Kagome had given no answer, nor would she. She only sat at her desk, quiet, and Saki and Uo exchanged looks with each other. The others did the same. They knew the look on Kagome's face, and had seen it before. Yuki most especially.

It seemed there was something that haunted Kagome Higurashi, that made her so sad it was almost overwhelming, and it seemed like she was about to cry.

By some miracle, however, the teacher came in at that moment.

Momiji and Haru left, and everyone found their seats and they worried. What could be hurting Kagome so badly?

Oh, and I know I said I was keeping them pretty much in line with the FB story, but what are your guys' thoughts on Male! Vs Female! Akito? I'm all for going whichever way the readers want me to go, but, I myself am partial to Female!Akito.

Oba-san means Aunt

Oji-san means Uncle

Itoko means Cousin

Sofu means Grandfather / Oji-chan means grandpa


	8. Chapter 6 - Stories my Grandfather Told

The week came and went with nothing out of the ordinary going on. Kyo had learned not to pick on Momiji while Kagome was around, though it was particularly difficult to do so, especially because Kyo always got so annoyed with him. The look in Kagome's eyes, however, when she looked at Kyo creeped him out so badly that he didn't really want anything to do with her. The others were intrigued, however, about her. It was that same look that Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Tohru, Saki, and Uo had been thinking about all week, and every time they looked at Kagome, with her brave face on, wondering how she could keep the sadness they had plainly seen in her eyes all bottled up.

Saki and Uo seemed to want to get to the bottom of it, and decided that this weekend would be the perfect opportunity. Earlier that week, Kagome had mentioned to her mother that her cousin and a few friends would be stopping by the shrine, and Saki had called herself a few days later just to make sure it was okay with her aunt.

Kagome's mother was overjoyed to hear that Kagome not only had made friends, but that they were coming to visit. All week, ever since Kagome had mentioned it, Kun-loon had been cleaning to make the shrine presentable and Grandpa Higurashi had been working hard trying to decide what stories would impress his coming guests more. He decided he would tell the legends of the Shikon no Tama, but well out of Kagome's hearing, if he could manage it.

Souta was just excited to see his older cousin, and was a little disappointed Megumi wasn't coming over as well, but he would have another opportunity to see him soon.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Kagome woke, and she woke with a start. Her dream had been very strange, but the more of a hold she tried to get on it, the more it drifted into nothingness. However, one look at the clock was all she needed to get her butt in gear. She hopped out of the bed and right away went over to her dresser to pick out some clothes. The decided on a gray cotton, 'V' neck dress with no sleeves that fell to her knees in the front and just pas them in the back. Over that, she decided to wear one of her nice sweater's that was sky blue over top. She smiled at the little ensemble slightly and then went to shower.

Taking special care with her appearance that day, Kagome was careful with her hair, dried it quickly and dressed, just as eleven o'clock rolled around. Once she was dressed and came about half way down the stairs, Kagome could smell her mother's cooking and realized how hungry she was.

Kun-loon smiled at her daughter, shaking her head as she came into the kitchen and, as any mother would, she only could smile at the happy way Kagome looked at her as she set some warm oatmeal down in front of her with strawberries mixed in, just as Kagome had always liked it, and returned to cooking their snacks for the day.

Once Kagome was finished, she cleaned up her bowl and spoon, dried them, and put them away, and went to wait anxiously out in the living room. However, she was surprised not to find her grandfather or her brother there, and as she popped her head back into the kitchen to inquire, both came through the back door. Apparently they'd been out in the shed and both were rather filthy looking and covered in dust.

Kun-loon took one look at them and marched them out of her kitchen while Kagome decided the best thing to do was to clean up for her mother. This is really what she'd been dreading, but, in what seemed like no time at all, Kun-loon had them clean again without them coming into the house once, and it was just as well, for there was a knock at the door just as soon as they came in.

Kun-loon motioned for Kagome, Souta, and Grandpa to go answer the door as she finished their snacks and, with trepidation, Kagome walked to do as her mother silently suggested.

Opening the door, Kagome was greeted with the sight of her cousin, Uo-chan, Tohru-chan, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. Kagome was a little surprised not to see an adult with them, but then figured since they were with their cousins, it wouldn't matter much for Haru and Momiji. She let them in, smiling slightly as they took off their shoes, and Saki, right away, drifted over to her younger cousin and grandfather, hugging them both in a rather rare display for her. They hugged her back as Kagome made introductions for all of them. Saki, meanwhile, slipped into the kitchen to speak to Kun-loon privately, but both were soon back out in the front room and Kagome turned her visitor's attention towards her,

"This is my okaa-san," She introduced. They all bowed and greeted her happily, introducing themselves one at a time and Kun-loon smiled fondly at them each in turn and then she asked them to sit down, disappearing back into the kitchen, only to come back out with a giant plate full of home-made jelly bun's and a wide variety of rice balls, ranging from plain to salmon, crab, and plum flavors. Kun-loon instructed them to help themselves.

Once the rest of the family was also situated in the living room, Grandpa insisted on telling them the story of the Shikon no Tama, over his daughter-in-law's protests and the worried looks his grandson was giving him. These looks didn't go unnoticed by Saki, but she was ever the eagle eye while the rest expressed an interest to hear the story, which made Kun-loon and Souta give up trying to dissuade him. Kagome became very quiet, sitting in the corner of the couch, farthest away from her grandfather, leaning away as everyone else leaned in as he began,

" The Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls was a powerful object, which granted the wish of whomever possessed it. It was created, long ago, during the Heian Period, the result of a great battle between the great miko, Midoriko, who's powers, it was said, were as great as one hundred samurai, and a very powerful demon. She was able to purify their souls, and this power of hers came from having a positive balance in her own soul of Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Sakimitama (Love), "

Grandpa paused to let his listener's take in all that he'd just said before continuing,

"Her powers were unequal of any other person living at the time, and she was said to be able to destroy ten demons at once. Her final adversary, her downfall, was created from many demons who were joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human, who secretly lusted after her. For seven days and nights they fought, until Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the demon, and as she was drawn into the monster's jaw's, she seized the spirit of the demons and bound it to her own with the last of her powers, killing both herself and the demon in the process and creating the Shikon no Tama, and, from within, the battle still raged on, either goodness, or darkness prevailing, from whomever had it in their possession."

He beamed slightly as he saw the looks each of their guests were giving him. The looks ranged from awe, to nervousness, to boredom, but, that was just Saki. However, it was his turn to look confused as Kagome looked over at them, drawing all their attention as she spoke,

"Nothing good has ever come from the Shikon no Tama's creation. Human's and demons alike fought each other and killed each other over such a thing, all in pursuit of the power it would give them, and all for naught. Innocents were slaughtered. Fathers, brother's, anyone you might have cared about ripped away from you, and for what?"

Kun-loon, Souta, Saki, and Grandpa Higurashi looked very concerned by this outburst, but no one else, save Kyo, seemed to notice anything. They were fascinated by the story, while Kyo was looking down at his hands which had been drawn into tight fists. This didn't escape Saki's notice, but Kagome seemed to be off in her own world. All was quiet for a few minutes and Kagome didn't go on. Her family breathed a sigh of relief but Grandpa wanted to finish the story and drew their attention back to him.

"Eventually, there was a miko, who's name is lost in history, but, she was powerful enough to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama forever, which is why we don't fight over it today."

Kagome stood slowly from her chair and escaped, after her Grandfather finished, and Kun-loon let her go. She knew her daughter needed to be alone, and Saki did the same. Their guests looked concerned, but, by the behavior of the family made them think that nothing was out of the ordinary, and soon, Momiji and Tohru both were asking him questions, which delighted him, and, he promptly suggested, they should take a tour, for this shrine was built around that same time.

Kyo complained, but everyone else was going, so he went along with them, right until he heard Kun-loon, Saki, and Souta speaking, clearly, over Kagome.

"What's wrong with Kagome, Auntie?" This was Saki, and from her voice, clearly determined to find out.

Kun-loon's answer was a sigh and she said, "Kagome lost many loved one's recently. They didn't die, but they've been separated for who knows how long. They were very good friend's of her's, almost a second family, and she's greiving, for them, but also..."

Kun-loon trailed off and then her little brother pipped up, "Inuyasha. That was the name of the guy she liked. They're not allowed to see each other anymore either."

Kun-loon laughed slightly, "Yes, and he was a very brash young man. Kagome is rather stubborn and he matched her nicely. Rather like the way you described Kyo's behavior."

Kyo's eyes widened. So maybe that's why she was acting so weird. He reminded her of the guy she liked. Unwillingly, Kyo went pink and left the house before they could catch him eavesdropping. He quickly caught up to the group but he remained uncharacteristically quiet and as they walked from the Sacred Tree to the well house, to the shrine.

He couldn't help but think about what her mother had said, and, perhaps, he thought, he should give her a little bit of a break. Maybe she wasn't so freaky after all.


End file.
